dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
DC Database:Staff Template
__NOEDITSECTION__ } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | RealName = } | Pseudonyms = } | Employers = } | Titles = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Gender = } | MonthOfBirth = } | DayOfBirth = } | YearOfBirth = } | YearOfDeath = } | MonthOfDeath = } | DayOfDeath = } | CountryOfBirth = } | CityOfBirth = } | StateOfBirth = } | PlaceOfDeath = } | Creations = } | Last = } | First = } | Signature = } | SigSize = } }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | Personal History of is unknown. }} } } | } | Professional History of is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } /Gallery | * Gallery of 's pictures }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /News | * in the news }} /Penciler Images | * 's Images as a Penciler }} /Inker Images | * 's Images as an Inker }} /Cover Artist Images | * 's Images as a Cover Artist }} /Colourist Images | * 's Images as a Colourist }} } /Executive Editor | * /Executive Editor }} /Editor | * /Editor }} /Director | * /Director }} /Writer | * /Writer }} /Penciler | * /Penciler }} /Inker | * /Inker }} /Cover Artist | * /Cover Artist }} /Colourist | * /Colourist }} /Letterer | * /Letterer }} /Producer | * /Producer }} /Film Editor | * /Film Editor }} /Creator | * /Creations }} } | * / } }} } | * / } }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} Category:Staff } | Category: } Births }} } | }}} Births }} } | Category: } Deaths }} } | }}} Deaths }} } | Category: } Staff Members}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | }}} Staff Members | }} }}}|england}} }}}|wales}} }}}|scotland}} }}}|northern ireland}}|Category:British Staff Members|}} /Cover Artist | } || Category:Signature Image Needed }} | }} }| /Writer|[[Category: } Writers]]|}} /Penciler|[[Category: } Pencilers]]|}} /Inker|[[Category: } Inkers]]|}} /Colourist|[[Category: } Colourists]]|}} /Cover Artist|Category: } Cover Artists|}} /Director|[[Category: } Directors]]|}} /Producer|[[Category: } Producers]]|}} /Editor|[[Category: } Editors]]|}} /Letterer|[[Category: } Letterers]]|}}|}} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | PersonalHistory = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | ProfessionalHistory = PROFESSIONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | OfficialWebsite = OFFICIAL WEBSITE | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Pseudonyms = PSEUDONYMS | Employers = EMPLOYER HISTORY | Titles = TITLES THE STAFF MEMBER HAS TAKEN (Writer, Penciler, etc...) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | YearOfBirth = YEAR OF BIRTH | MonthOfBirth = MONTH OF BIRTH | DayOfBirth = DAY OF BIRTH | CityOfBirth = CITY OF BIRTH | StateOfBirth = STATE OF BIRTH | CountryOfBirth = COUNTRY OF BIRTH | Creations = CHARACTER / TEAM CREATIONS | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE Manual Overrides (FIXME) | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | SigSize = DEFAULT : 120 | PersonalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Personal History | ProfessionalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Professional History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | WorkHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Work History | OfficialWebsiteHeader = DEFAULT : Official Website | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * YearOfBirth must be provided for month/day to appear. * CountryOfBirth must be provided for city/state to appear. __NOEDITSECTION__